Known flow control surface boundary layer control systems include blown flaps, where a small amount of the compressed air produced by the aircraft engine is bled from the compressor and piped to channels running along the rear of the wing, where it is forced through slots in the wing flaps. Such injection of high energy air into the boundary layer may produce an increase in the stalling angle of attack and maximum lift coefficient by delaying the boundary layer separation from the airfoil.
Aircraft engine assemblies generally include heat exchanger(s) used to cool used cooling fluids. The cooling airflow circulated through such heat exchangers is typically taken from the environment of the engine assembly and exhausted back to the environment after circulation through the heat exchanger(s).